


Warp's Curiosity

by vienn_peridot



Series: Swoop Screws With Seekers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Foreign Language, Holoforms (Transformers), Other, Snark, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: Skywarp crashes one of the Dinobots' rare shopping trips.Swoop is Unimpressed.
Series: Swoop Screws With Seekers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645396
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Warp's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that bc the Dinobots were supposed to be drones they weren't built with the ability to speak+understand Cybertronian languages, but to be fluent with Earth ones. The Autobots tried to retroactively patch Cybertronian language software into their systems, but it didn't work too well. So they passive-aggressively mangle everything they say to non-Dinobots unless they're 'undercover' in holoforms or forget in the middle of a battle.

The Autobots were out shopping.

Well, those not on duty or sleeping were shopping.

All of the Dinobots were hiding out in Optimus’ trailer. Hound was parked directly behind Optimus, projecting a hologram to disguise the Prime’s distinctive form. Right now Optimus like just another generic delivery truck, parked out the back of a mall while his driver went to the Food Court for lunch. Autobot SpecOps’ prized tracker-scout, on the other hand, looked with some asshole in a green 4WD had parked too bloody close to the poor truckies’ bumper. Ironhide (parked in front on Optimus) had growled, but Hound quite gleefully pointed out he was _just_ too far away to get ticketed or towed.

The rest of the Autobots with Recreational Passes had scattered around the city, leaving this mall to the Dinobots and the three Cybertron-born mechs. Using their Holoforms, they wandered through the mall and the surrounding block while security and SpecOps patrolled an indeterminate perimeter somewhere outside.

Swoop was in a bookstore, trying to decide between starting a new series or adding to one he already had. His brothers and the higher-ups were scattered throughout the mall, intent on their own plans for the day. Someone entered the same aisle as Swoop, heading directly down the center of the space. Trying to be polite, he edged his holoform closer to the shelf in front of him. Most of his attention was on his internal debate with himself and the back-cover blurb of the book in his hand. The human had plenty of space to go around him, they’d be fine.

“Hello, _P’etra_.” Someone said in an obnoxious, sotto-voce sing-song. “Fancy seeing _you_ here.”

A long-range ping to his comms told Swoop _exactly_ who this inhuman, human-shaped stranger was.

_Skywarp_.

Decepticon, Seeker, one of the Command Trine, Cybertron-born, a fellow Flightframe.

It took about half a minute of frantic processing to figure out the Cybertronian glyphs that had been pinged to his comm from a lazily-encrypted source.

_::A **dinosaur** pun. Ha ha, very funny. I’ve heard better.::_

Swoop replied to the comm message almost without thinking, holoform eyes practically burning holes in the back of the book he was ‘reading’ while Skywarp’s holoform leaned (posed) against a shelf well within Swoop’s current field of vision.

“What d’you want?” He muttered out loud, frowning and shifting his holoform to hostile bodylanguage.

So far as he could tell, Skywarp seemed to be in a manic-curious mood and there was a good chance the Seeker was alone and simply indulging his own whims.

“Oh, just to chat.” Skywarp’s holoform said, waving a hand dramatically. “I haven’t seen you in _ages_.” The waving hand tucked itself beneath Skywarps’ hologrammatic chin as Swoop deigned to fix him with an unimpressed glare he’d learned from Carley. “How’ve things been?”

“The usual.” Swoop said, being as deliberately frustrating as he could manage. “How about you, Nutbar?”

He accompanied the insulting nickname by his best Cybertronian approximation via comms.

Going by the look Skywarp gave him, it hadn’t worked.

“Same shit, different day.” Skywarp’s holoform said with a grin. Then his expression dropped and he shrugged, suddenly pushing away from the bookshelf he’d been leaning against. “Catch you later, _Petey_.”

Without a sound, Skywarp’s holoform fizzled out and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. WITH PTERODACTYL PUNS.


End file.
